


Fire

by wordscorrupt



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Near Drowning, Parent Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: He stumbled into the house and into the living room where Pepper was rolling Peter onto this side, urging him to cough up the water clogging up his lungs.orA mishap during sledding ends up with Peter submerged in a frozen lake.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 300
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	Fire

Schools had been canceled after a storm dropped close to five inches of snow on the entire state. Pepper had stepped one foot outside and then swiftly came back in, stating that she was working from home today. Which, true to her word, she had been cooped up in her office for the past three hours, leading Tony to watch over Morgan and Peter who were currently sledding after had they finished building their third snowman. Tony had begrudgingly sent them off outside earlier, but not until he had bundled each kid to his heart’s content.

Now, he was stirring up hot chocolate on the stove for the kids to enjoy once Tony finally dragged them inside in a little bit. He glanced threw the window, watching as Peter pushed Morgan down on her sled, his little girl screaming in glee as she raced down the hill, stopping at the bottom near the lake dock. He smiled, shaking his head. 

He was rummaging through the cabinet for the bag of mini marshmallows when Morgan’s screams interrupted the silence that had settled inside. He stumbled out of the pantry in time for Morgan to come barrelling inside the house, face red from the combination of the cold and tears running down her face. 

“Daddy, help! We were sledding and he fell into the lake!” Morgan shouted, eyes wide and terrified. 

Tony’s heart seized and a second later he was bolting out the kitchen door, his daughter’s words echoing through his mind as he raced towards the lake. There was no time for thinking, no time for planning as rushed to save his kid. His bare feet hit the snow as the brisk cold air slammed against his skin, shocking his body but he refused to stop. 

“Peter!” He shouted as he saw the kid flailing in the water, struggling to keep his head up. The snow and cold were hindering his movements and he cursed, willing himself to move faster. He stumbled against his feet and by the time he crawled back up, he could no longer see Peter in the water. 

“Fuck! Peter!” He yelled, a sob building in his throat. 

A moment later a flash of blue flew across the sky and dived deep into the hole Peter had fallen into. 

“Daddy!” Morgan cried as she reached her father, grabbing a hold of his arm. Tony held her close, shivering as he watched as Pepper in her Rescue suit, emerged out from the lake, holding Peter in her arms. He gasped, turning around and running back to the house dragging Morgan behind him. He stumbled into the house and into the living room where Pepper was rolling Peter onto this side, urging him to cough up the water clogging up his lungs. 

“There you go, baby,” Pepper cooed, pounding on the teen’s back. Tony fell onto his knees in front of Peter, cupping a hand under the teen’s head to support him as Peter started to spit and cough the water back up until a steady puddle formed on the floor. Once Peter had gotten all he could out of his system, he curled up on the floor, sobbing softly. 

“Get him out of his clothes. I’m going to go get him new ones. F.R.I.D.A.Y. get in contact with Doctor Banner. If he can’t be reached, try every pediatrician in the area until you get a hold one that can be here as soon as possible,” Pepper ordered as she deactivated her suit, moving over to the mantle and starting up the fire. 

Tony watched her leave but not before stopping to pick up Morgan who had been huddled in one of the corners scared out of her little mind. 

He turned his attention back to Peter, smoothing the kid’s wet curls back before pressing a kiss to the frozen skin. “Come on, baby. We need to get out of these clothes,” Tony urged. He reached down grabbing hold of Peter’s snow boots and slipping them off before getting started on his socks. He threw everything off to the side before getting started on Peter’s pants. Peter whimpered as his bottoms were slipped off, but as soon as the heat from the fireplace hit his bare skin, he basked in the warmth. 

“Easy, kiddo,” Tony cooed as he helped Peter sit up before stripping the rest of the soaking layers of clothes off him. He quickly grabbed a throw blanket from the couch, wrapping it around Peter before settling the teen in his lap right next to the fireplace. 

“You’re okay. I got ya,” Tony whispered, rocking Peter in his arms as the boy continued to shiver. He peppered a few kisses to the boy’s forehead. 

Pepper ran back into the room a moment later, arms full of Peter’s clothes. “A doctor is thirty minutes out,” She stated as she sat down in front of the two, grabbing the socks on top of the pile of clothes and slipping them on Peter’s bare feet, quickly followed by another pair. 

“S-sorry,” Peter stuttered. 

“Nothing to be sorry about, kiddo,” Tony reassured.

Peter, thankfully, offered no other apologies. Pepper and Tony quickly got Peter dressed in the warmest layers possible. Tony wrapped a thick blanket around Peter once he was dressed, letting him curl up in his arms, basking in the additional warmth from the fireplace. Pepper headed off to the kitchen to prepare some tea. 

Morgan tiptoed into the living room a few minutes later. At this point, Peter’s head was resting on Tony’s chest where he dozing off, letting out the occasional cough. Morgan paused midway as she saw her big brother sleeping, but Tony beckoned her over gently.  
She walked over, placing her head on her father’s shoulder. 

“You okay, baby?” Tony murmured, feeling his little girl take a deep breath before nodding her head. 

“Is Peter gonna be ‘kay?” She whispered. 

“He’s gonna be just fine, sweetheart,” Tony replied. Morgan sniffled, nodding her head before she sat down on the floor next to him. 

Pepper joined them a few moments later with a steaming cup of hot tea but once she realized that Peter was asleep, she set it off to the side, determining that he needed to rest more than he needed the drink. 

The small family huddled near the fireplace in silence, Morgan now in Pepper’s lap, holding vigil over Peter. 

~ 

The pediatrician arrived fifteen minutes later. By that point, Peter had stopped shivering and warmed up enough for Tony to carry him up to his room where the doctor took his time examining the kid.

“His lungs sound a little wet, but nothing he shouldn’t be able to cough up in the next couple days,” the doctor stated as he listened to Peter’s chest. Surprisingly, Peter remained asleep which concerned Tony but he was reassured that it was normal after such a situation. 

“Temperature is still a little low, but nothing too concerning at this point. Keep him warm like you guys are doing, plenty of rest and fluids and he’ll be good as new. I’d schedule a follow up with his normal doctor in about a week.” 

Tony nodded his head, covering Peter back up and tucking him in as Pepper came upstairs to escort the doctor back out. Tony took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Peter, the weight of today’s events was now weighing heavily on his mind and he couldn’t imagine when he would be able to erase the horrid thoughts running through his mind. But for now, he reveled in the sound of Peter’s soft breathing and gentle snores. He reached over to curl his fingers through the teen’s now dry curls before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Love you, kiddo.”


End file.
